Virgo (CC)
Virgo (バルゴ Barugo), "The Maiden" (処女宮 Shojokyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy. Appearance Virgo takes on the form of a petite young woman, with short pink hair that ends at her jawline. She has sharp blue eyes, and wears a typical maid outfit, with a black dress and a frilly white apron laid across the top, and a matching hatpiece. On her wrists, she has two broken chains, which she uses for combat. Personality Virgo is very stiff and haste in her movements, and is known to be possibly the most obedient and loyal Celestial Spirit. She takes to Lucy's every whim, which of course, Lucy insists she doesnt have to do, and constantly tells her she needs to develop her own voice. Magic Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, with her form of Earth Magic revolving around the creation of holes. Using her Magic, Virgo is able to create holes to immobilize opponents and use as entryways to travel underground with her Diver. * Diver (ダイバー Daibā): Like her former master, she can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell, Virgo can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. * Spica Lock: Much like Juvia's Water Lock, this attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restrain them * Spica Hole (スピカホール Supika Hōru): This spell is used to trap and incapacitate an enemy, much like Spica Lock. First, Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the momentum from the throw, a circular hole is created in the ground, resulting in the opponent being trapped in a pit Transformation Magic '(変身魔法 ''Henshin Mahō): Virgo is able to take on any form that her current owner pleases, as shown in combat, where Lucy wishes for Virgo to turn into a more battle-ready body. '''Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): By using this form of Magic, Virgo is able to manipulate the chains around her wrist. She has been shown to be able to extend the length of the chains and to move them around as she wishes. The chains can be used in an offensive way by elongating them and using them as a whip. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess, which she uses skillfully in close combat. She is also able to assault enemies with a powerful kick to the face, maintaining the upper hand during their short battle using unarmed combat alone. * Flying Virgo Attack: Virgo, in her gorilla form, launches herself into the air and slams into her opponent, pinning them to the ground. * Virgo Kick (バルゴ・キック Barugo Kikku): Virgo lunges at her opponent, poised for attack, and, with brute force, delivers a kick strong enough to send them flying into the sky * Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her.42 Enhanced Speed: Virgo is seemingly fast as she is able to carry Lucy and catch up to the others quickly while in the 24 hour endurance race.